1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers and housings for electronic devices that use miniature batteries.
2. Related Art
Hearing aids and cochlear implants are useful in restoring the sensation of hearing to hearing impaired individuals.
A cochlear implant is used where the hair cells of the cochlea have been damaged to the extent that they are no longer able to convert the mechanical vibration of the cochlea fluid into an electrical signal.
The cochlear implant bypasses the hair cells of the cochlea and delivers electrical stimulation, representative of speech and environmental sounds, to the nerves in the cochlea. The neural impulses generated by this electrical stimulation are then communicated to the brain where they are interpreted as sound.
An example of a cochlear implant system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,930 (“Crosby”), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
More recently, the physical dimensions of various external components have been able to be reduced. A relatively small unit capable of being worn behind the ear (“BTE”) can now house the microphone, batteries and sound processor circuitry.
However, the BTE configuration has increased the likelihood of the components coming into contact with moisture from ambient humidity, precipitation, perspiration, or shower or bath water, causing degradation and corrosion. Similarly, the components can become exposed to contaminants such as dust, hair care products and skin care products.
The above factors can increase the likelihood of intermittent power cut-outs.
It is desired to provide an alternative arrangement that ameliorates the foregoing drawbacks.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.